A notre dernier hourra
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Fanta quitte Bob après une semaine de vacances, pour rentrer chez lui, à la Réunion. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


**A NOTRE DERNIER HOURRA**

 _Je suis désolée. Oui, je commence comme ça, parce que je suis vraiment désolée. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Pour les explications, je travaillais sur mon projet fantasmabobique, et du coup je me suis repassé beaucoup de vidéos de Fanta. Et quand Fanta vous monte à la tête, il y a des trucs bizarres qui en sortent. Dont ça. Une fois que vous aurez fini de lire, vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres, de m'acidifier, de me tronçonner. Mais je ne regrette rien ahah !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

« Tu sais que ça me fait toujours un peu mal au cœur de te voir partir mon p'tit Fanta. »

Fanta sourit à Bob, tristement. L'heure des au revoir avait sonné. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'aéroport, et après une petite semaine de vacances à Grenoble, Fanta devait regagner sa maison, à des milliers de kilomètres de la France, à la Réunion. Bob devait pourtant y être habitué maintenant, c'était la troisième fois que Fanta venait chez lui, mais il se sentait toujours un peu triste quand son ami le quittait. Il ressentait ça comme un abandon, à chaque fois, et il détestait cette idée. Fanta lâcha sa valise pour prendre Bob dans ses bras. Le Pyrobarbare refoula une larme et serra son meilleur ami dans les bras. Une voix féminine résonna dans le hall, ordonnant aux passages du vol pour la Réunion d'embarquer. Fanta se recula, puis tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Allez va, on se revoit dans douze heures, dit Fanta en riant, la voix légèrement hésitante. Je t'appellerai dès que j'arrive, promis. »

Fanta le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers l'accueil des passagers. Il fit un dernier signe de mains à son ami avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion. Bob resta un long moment immobile, au beau milieu du hall, puis fit demi-tour, pour gagner la sortie. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Fanta sur Skype.

Seize heures. Toujours pas de messages de Fanta. Intérieurement, Bob commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami lui faisait le coup, donc il mettait ça sur le compte de l'oubli. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il ne soit tout simplement pas encore arrivé, vu l'heure. A contre cœur, Bob se décida à rejoindre sa copine, qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois pour manger. La télévision était allumé, parlant dans le vide. Bob commença de parler de tout et de rien, discutant de sa journée, du nouveau jeu qu'il avait acheté. Quand soudain, la présentatrice du JT devint silencieuse, écoutant quelque chose dans son oreillette. Bob, intrigué comme d'habitude, se concentra sur sa voix.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous venons d'apprendre qu'un vol d'AirFrance se dirigeant vers la Réunion est actuellement aux mains de terroristes. Nous n'avons pas d'informations pour l'instant, mais il y aurait une centaine de personnes prises en otage à l'intérieur. »

Le cœur de Bob rata un battement. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce ne soit pas SON vol, que Fanta allait bien, qu'il était en train de tranquillement récupérer sa valise et rentrer chez lui. Extérieurement, tout dans la position de Bob, l'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il savait que ses pensées étaient fausses. Il sauta presque sur son téléphone, tapant énergiquement le numéro de Fanta. Réflexe stupide, il en avait conscience, surtout si son téléphone était en mode avion, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Répondeur. Il réessaya. Répondeur. Après trois fois, sa copine vint lui arracher le téléphone des mains.

« Bob, calme-toi, ce n'est peut être pas son vol.

\- Parce que tu y crois vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas son vol ?! Comment tu peux seulement en être certaine ?! »

La voix de Bob se brisa. Et voilà, il craquait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque, il devait rester fort. Affronter la situation comme un homme. Le téléphone sonna, la femme de Fanta. Bob décrocha le téléphone en tremblant. Après une minute d'appel, il raccrocha, et jeta le téléphone contre le mur, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Elle n'avait dit que trois mots. Trois mots qui marquèrent Bob. « Fanta est dedans. » Bien sûr qu'il était dedans. Où aurait-il pu être ?

A la télévision, on commença à parler d'action, dans l'appareil. Un des passagers se serait rebellé contre les terroristes et aurait été tué. Puis ils se contredirent, en disant que c'était un terroriste qui avait été abattu. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'avion finit par atterrir de force, poussé par deux avions de chasse menaçant de faire sauter l'appareil. Les terroristes étaient deux gamins, de dix-huit ans. Ils avaient eu peur, et avaient donc forcé le pilote à arrêter. Bob sentit son estomac se tordre au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

« Le bilan est léger. Deux personnes blessées et une décédée dans l'accident. Les passages sont en train de descendre de l'avion. La police est quant à elle en train d'emporter le corps. D'après les témoins, il s'agirait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, connu pour ses vidéos sur Youtube. »

Le temps s'immobilisa. Non. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Il devait y avoir un autre Youtubeur à bord. Fanta allait bien. Fanta avait fait son couard et était resté à sa place. Les mains de Bob tremblaient toutes seules, alors que le visage de la victime apparaissait. Bob hurla, pendant de longues minutes. Il jeta tout ce qu'il trouva sur le sol, puis se jeta lui même contre les murs. Il pleurait, il hurlait, il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait.

C'était impossible. Fanta ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait juste pas. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Son téléphone émit un bip. Un message. Bob récupéra son portable sur le sol, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant le message de l'expéditeur.

« Je suis désolé Bob. Je t'aime. »

Rien d'autre. Ce jour-là, et les jours suivants, Bob se contenta de rester couché dans son lit, tantôt pleurant, tantôt s'endormant de fatigue. Il plongea dans une profonde dépression les semaines suivantes. Mais grâce à sa copine, et à la femme de Fanta, au bout de trois mois, il finit par remonter la pente, faire son deuil. Les fans se cotisèrent même pour lui offrir un voyage à la Réunion, pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir, lui dire au revoir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la tombe de son meilleur ami, Bob éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

« Je suis... Je suis désolé Fanta. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais jamais laissé partir. Moi aussi je t'aime abruti. Moi aussi. T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça. Je te déteste. Je te déteste Fanta. »

Bien sûr, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Comment pourrait-il seulement en penser un mot ? Il avait été toute sa vie, pendant cinq bien trop courtes années. Bob ne reprit pas les chaînes de Fanta. Il les laissa ouverte, pour laisser les fans faire leurs hommages, faire de nouvelles vidéos. Lui, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Pas sans Fanta. Dans un soupir, Bob se releva, posa une rose rouge sur la tombe de son ami, et tourna les talons, abandonnant une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami dans la nature.

* * *

 _Si vous voulez savoir, moi aussi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant. Je me déteste. Achevez-moi._


End file.
